Nipping at your nose
by inoseepoint
Summary: Jack and hiccup (i dont own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat on the roof of on of the houses close to the school that happened to be owned by his foster parents though they couldn't take in his younger sister Emma separating the pair. Jack was 17 while Emma was 7, she had beautiful chestnut hair and perfect green eye. Tan skin and dimples when she smiled, she was the perfect good girl with looks and she would stay perfect as she go older and grew unlike Jack. Jack had white hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. He was covered in tattoos and liked to fight like he had no self preservations which often got him in trouble and made it hard to hold down a job.

Anyway Jack sat on the roof which was covered in a bit of fresh snow, bare foot and ripped jeans. His blue hoodie tight to his body, hood up covering his face from view of others. A cigarette dangled between his fingers while smoke flowed from his parted lips as he gazed out at the night sky above watching the stars when he heard a bang. The bang came from across the street at one of the houses, out came a pair, a couple really, one a man tall and plump with white hair and matching beard, he was loud and jolly named Nicholas. The other a woman named Tiana , she was small with curves, multi coloured hair short in a pixie cut, she was shy and sort of flirtatious even though she was taken.

Jack could see the people who were hosting the couple, seeing three people and a black german shepherd. The couple was a tall man with a brown beard and hair and looked quite a bit like Nicholas only not as jolly, the woman was tall and slim with brown long hair and seemed to be a fighter. The third was a boy around Jack's age only taller and more muscular, covered in freckles with brown shaggy hair and glasses. As Tiana and Nicholas began to leave the house they noticed jack on the roof and called out to him but Jack only climbed back into his room and slammed the window shut before closing the curtains and being swallowed up by the darkness of his room.

Jack's room was painted black with black furniture and black sheets and black blankets and black pillows and black rugs and black curtains. To get to the point most things like 90% was black with the exception of a few things like his two year old white Northern Inuit puppy, Jokul, who eagerly climbed into bed with Jack as he pulled the covers over them and began to doze off. Jack slept well that night not plagued by his usual nightmares or worries and woke early enough to shower and change before heading to school. Jack wore another pair of ripped jeans, some Retro Combat boots, blue long sleeve, black parka and his school bag hood pulled high over his head and hands in pockets he left the house and headed to school which was down the street from the house.

School passed slowly until lunch when he met up with cousins Anna and Elsa who brought a couple of friends this time to join them. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Jack like usual met cousins Anna and her older sister whose Jack's age Elsa, at the lunch room to get food from the line before going to eat in the far back corner of the cafe near a door where everyone seems to keep away from probably due to the broken door and the cold air gets in. Neither Jack or Elsa felt cold or were bothered by it being very warm blooded children from northern climates, though Anna did get cold she didn't bother like others either. Normally the cousins trio usually ate alone even though Anna was out going and friends with everyone she put that away for her sister and cousin who were very weary and closed off not liking people very much. But today was different Jack and Elsa got their food and went to the table sitting in the corner at the far end of the bench in the corner Jack against the wall sitting side ways straddling the seat, Elsa in his lap against him back to chest while they munched on food and waited for Anna.

But what comes through that door was not what they wanted to deal with, both tired and slightly moody they seemed to shut down completely as they watched the group make their way over and Jack had trigger of when he was angry he would tap his finger and it was calming mechanism. And Elsa felt his finger tap against her thigh and places her hand over his stroking it with her thumb lightly and smiles at her sister softly before nodding to the group Anna brought with her and Jack saw someone familiar besides Anna's boyfriend. Anna had brought boyfriend Krisstof, and a few others Jack knew like Aladdin, Flynn, Mulan, Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, and Rapunzel and those included they ones he didn't know. He knew Merida, Aladdin and Mulan very well they were some what best friends or a rag tag group and they were always wandering around making trouble and practising free running and such and once in a while maybe 90% of the time Elsa would join them. To everyone else their group was a thing people said to their children not to become they were the out casts while Anna and her group which was Krisstof, Flynn, Hiccup, Astrid, and Rapunzel were the golden students and kids. They were the golden kids, the honour students and so on the ones you wanted your kids to be not like the ones her sister and cousin were apart of.

Anna and her group sat down and they felt kind of awkward being near the two platinum blondes who were very known for the things they did but Jack and Elsa's friends were all over them kind of acting like the blondes were normal and such but there was that underlining feeling Anna's friends weren't welcome. That wasn't in a way true but it was just that Elsa and Jack were very closed off and were both victims of horrible acts and still caught in the chains and trying to regain very thing they once had.

Jack grew up in an abusive home and lost one sister while the other was taken to another home away from him in another city. Jack was a victim of both physical, verbal, and emotional abuse while raising both younger sisters at a young age and learning to fight. Free running and tattoos and smoking were escapes and fun for him they gave him life and a feeling of bliss and true happiness the same kind he got when he looked at his phone that was full of pictures and videos of his dog, his sisters, and his cousins and all of them together. The same kind he got when he was able to visit his sister or cuddle and spend time with his cousins. The same kind as spending time with his dog Jokul and staying in his room in silence and dark.

Elsa grew up bullied and shunned to such severity she began shutting and shutting herself in her room with out taking to anyone and never going on social media or blocking people from hers all the time, her only comfort at the time was Jack and his sister or her cat Oalf. Her bullying was everywhere and for no reason but it did a lot and it only got worse as she got older. Being able to finally leave and get over the bullying but she was shy and closed off at public places or she wasn't with friends and thanks to Jack she learned to free run, make friends, and even got a few tattoos of her own. She loved being curled up by the fire place reading and sipping on a hot drink, her cat curled up around her legs and her sister in the kitchen making something for them to eat her cousin Jack stretched out across the couch napping his dog Jokul laying on him tail wagging.

To them this was bliss. . .

But what could Hiccup and Flynn bring to them?

Or what could they destroy?


End file.
